muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetDude
Leslie Mostly Hey Tony. Where on earth did you find that picture of The Leslie Mostly Show with Mumford? Is it from a foreign clip from youtube? Jonnytbird4789 23:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Video Player Dude -- you are amazing for keeping up the Sesame Street Video Player articles the way that you do. They're so helpful! -- Danny (talk) 18:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What can I say? I love the site! It's amazing how they're connecting to fans these days. And check out this. It appears to be the stats for the site. (Look carefully at the mean age of viewers -- that's us!) -- MuppetDude 19:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, that's really funny. And look how many of the people have college or grad school education! It's true; Sesame really did prepare us for school. -- Danny (talk) 19:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Lefty's Trenchcoat Alphabet I believe that you added the info at Sesame Street Movie Viewer Cartridges, and the info about there being a Lefty the Salesman sketch where he reveals each letter out of his trenchcoat. The 1:43 mark on the youtube video promoting Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street shows an image of Lefty holding a letter U. Is this from that sketch? It is a bit funny how the movie cartridge for letters has clips of Lefty holding U and V, two letters that he also tried to sell to Ernie in one other sketch. --Minor muppetz 21:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's the same bit. -- MuppetDude 13:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tony! Where did you find the pictures from Baker #1 without the logo? Is the set out already? -- Ken (talk) 02:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :The logo is easy to cover up in Photoshop. Good thing I don't have to use it. ;) --MuppetVJ 02:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Whenever I edit and add photos, I use Microsoft Word (only once have I used Photoshop, and it ended being deleted). I just cropped the images' logo out in some cases, or added and edited images over the logo. That's how I did the "1 Cow" picture; I just took a part of the red wall and pulled it over the logo. Voila! Then I fiddled with the contrast and brightness a little to boost the quality. -- MuppetDude 13:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) AM song Not sure when you'll see this, but, a segment recently appeared in a Plaza Sesamo on V-me with an AM band sing about guessing what animal they're singing about (a pig). It didn't look like it came from SS, it looked more like from Sesame Park (They already shoed two segments from it with Katie and Basil). I'd get some visual evidence, but I don't have a way of getting a copy from my DVR. Have you heard of this/seen it in an earlier episode? - Oscarfan 00:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it in at least two PS episodes, and I'm pretty sure it came from Sesame Park (one of the AMs used has previously been used as Katie). Sesame Park frequently used many of the U.S. version's puppets. -- MuppetDude 14:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) TV Guide Sesame eps Yay, it's cool that you're finding old Sesame info in TV Guide. How exciting! Maybe we'll really have a complete guide someday. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't have that much info, just from a post from Muppetcentral listing some brief guides, and some of what Andrew found. I'm also planning to finish up the info from shows #261-274 that you posted a while ago. I still haven't finished that! -- MuppetDude 17:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Peter Friedman as Two-Headed Monster You added that Peter Friedman performed the right half of the Two-Headed Monster in the cooperation sketch. Are you sure of this? It sounded like Jerry Nelson to me, as if Jerry and Richard originally performed opposite sides of the character. Though some of Peter Friedman's characters do sound Jerry Nelson-ish, there are interviews with Nelson where he said the character was created after Jerry and Richard were pretending to be a two-headed monster on the set, so I figure the monster was always meant to be performed by them. --Minor muppetz 16:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought that was odd too, but if you listen carefully, the bits with the monster were performed live, as they were able to react to both the Count and Olivia. Likewise, Olivia read the story live with the monster, and even reacted to the blooper of the plate falling off the set. -- MuppetDude 17:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Though the monster was on a different set, and I would assume that the Two-Headed Monster's scenes would be tapped at a different time, if not a different location, than the street portions. Olivia could have read the same lines on-set while the monster did it's scenes as she read in the street scenes. --Minor muppetz 22:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Bert Hey Tony! I like the new picture that you gave Bert!! -- T.J. (talk) 17:23, May 22 2009 (UTC) Mr. J Hi, Tony! I like the Mr. Johnson picture that you uploaded. The old one is cool too, though... I think in a case like that, we might as well have both, rather than over-writing a good pic with another good pic. -- Danny (talk) 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Fine by me. -- MuppetDude 18:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. -- Danny (talk) 18:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll second that one Tony! I like that new picture a lot! -- T.J. (talk) 18:31, May 21 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've been going a little crazy uploading higher quality photos lately (taking advantage of Sesamestreet.org). -- MuppetDude 18:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::What do you mean taking advantage of Sesamestreet.org? -- T.J. (talk) 10:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::He means using it screenshots-wise. - Oscarfan 14:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Screenshots-wise? What does that mean? -- T.J. (talk) 14:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The site utilizes videos straight from the CTW archives, so the video quality is a lot better than most classic episodes taped straight from TV (though YouTube has done a lot better with higher quality stuff). Also, some segments have good up-close shots of characters, so I use those wherever I can. -- MuppetDude 14:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh I get it now. Well great job with all the pictures!! -- T.J. (talk) 14:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) JHH Promo Do you have that JHH promo in your collection? 21:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Which one? -- MuppetDude 13:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::the advert that went out a week before the show, the transcript is on the wiki Warrick 20:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Did it air during Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting? If so, then I have it. But I couldn't find any transcript you mentioned. -- MuppetDude 13:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, It did air during SS:20 and Counting! The Transcript is here - http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Henson_Hour_Promo Do you think maybe we could do a trade? Warrick 19:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid that I cannot trade at this time due to money problems, free time, etc. Also, I think that the commercial I have is different than this one (it's done by an announcer rather than Jim, promoting the first episode). -- MuppetDude 13:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not trading either, but I'm the one who posted the transcript (I forgot to log in when I wrote it). Two different Jim Henson Hour promos were shown during the broadcast, one with an announcer which only showed sceens from the first episode, and one hosted by Jim Henson, which was shown just before the end credits. --Minor muppetz 15:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Elmo Baywatch Hiya. I don't have episodes 4160 or 4185 saved anywhere. Can you add to your submission what was referencing Baywatch in the Elmo's World segment? I have a vague memory as to what it was, but can't check myself. —Scott (talk) 15:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Here's a video of said scene: Link. - Oscarfan 00:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) More PS trouble Hey, another name problem has popped up Category talk:Plaza Sésamo Episodes. Do have any idea if this list here on Wikipedia is accurate as to when the show started and stopped making new episodes? - Oscarfan 23:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks somewhat accurate. The 70s would've been with Abelardo and Paco, and 1983 with Montoya and Bodoque (despite the videos having a 1993 copyright date). By season, the episodes I have have the following dates: 1995, 2000, 2004/2005. According to the episode guides, these years are based on seasons. Maybe there are different airing schedules in the U.S. than in Latin America? That could explain the contradictions. (And why I haven't seen any new shows in months.) -- MuppetDude 15:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::So, naming them by # order would be the best way? - Oscarfan 17:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but if you don't have episode numbers, try an alternate title, like the Svenska Sesam episodes. -- MuppetDude 14:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That could work, but unlike Svenska Sesam, PS doesn't really have a plot, just random scenes. - Oscarfan 15:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive